The Art of Deception
by The Raven and the Fox
Summary: It's been so long since Sasuke has been home. How long can you chase a ghost? What do you do if something closer, realer, and more direct is right there within your reach? SaiNaru, SasuNaru. Conclusion unknown.
1. Sai

**Title:** The Art of Deception

**Summary:** It's been so long since Sasuke has been home. How long can you chase a ghost? What do you do if something closer, realer, and more direct is right there within your reach? SaiNaru, SasuNaru.

**Warnings:** Some dubcon (dubious consent).

**Chapter One: **Sai

**Words in Chapter One:** 4828

I'm back in my hometown for a couple of weeks of spring break! I'm loving it. Visited friends, got a haircut, had a summer job interview… and it's only the beginning! Except I have a bucketload of course work to do. Oh my god. I've been slacking so hard for the past month or two, it's absolutely awful. I should ban myself from creative writing until the summer.

That being said, this has been sitting in my computer for a while now and it needs help! So I'll be posting chapters one and two and looking for someone to help out with the third and final chapter. Here you go – enjoy!

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed, staring unfocusedly at his paper, pencil meandering. His head rested in one hand, squishing his cheek and giving his mouth a lopsided sort of sneer, but he couldn't muster up the energy to give a shit.<p>

"That's a good look for you," said Sakura idly, glancing up from her own report. "I hope you're planning on erasing those doodles before you hand that in."

Naruto grunted, his pencil pausing.

"Naruto, you're _drooling_," she said. "I know reports are boring, but be reasonable."

Naruto heaved another sigh and sat up straight, drawing the back of his hand across his mouth. "I can't concentrate," he mumbled.

"Is that the backside of a duck?" Sai asked, peering at the spiky outline Naruto had scribbled.

"What? No it's not, it's—"

Naruto stared at his scribble. Then he grunted again, in irritation this time, and erased it.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that," said Sai. "It was a good drawing."

"I know I don't draw as well as you, but at least _try_ to lie convincingly," he said, rolling his eyes. He stood. "Never mind. I'm gonna finish this tonight. See you guys later."

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked. She'd learned by now that if Naruto wanted to procrastinate, no amount of scolding would change his mind. He usually got his work done on time, anyway. Or at least soon after the deadline.

Naruto shrugged. "Training."

"We just got back from a mission. Don't you need a break?"

"I don't have time for a break," he replied, and left before they could say another word.

"He left his report," said Sai.

Sakura turned as Sai picked up the unfinished report. She leaned over, looking closer at the remains of Naruto's doodle.

"You're right," she said. "It does look a bit like the back of a duck."

"You think so?"

She looked up and got caught in dark eyes. Sai smiled.

"I thought it looked a bit like Sasuke."

—

Naruto landed on all fours, panting, glaring up at the targets up in the trees. Sure, he'd managed to hit all of them, but one of his kunai was lodged in the side of the target and he hadn't scored a single bull's-eye. Exhausted, he fell back and lay down, arms outstretched, staring past the sky. But he couldn't get the targets out of his line of vision, so he lifted himself wearily and headed for home.

He'd watched Sasuke work at those targets, years and years ago. At the age of twelve, the last Uchiha could score seven bull's-eyes out of seven without breaking a sweat, and yet he never seemed satisfied. Naruto, at eighteen, could barely manage five on a good day. Today was not a good day. He'd been haunted by Captain Yamato's fish-eyed stare in his dreams all last night, Sakura had berated him for twisting his ankle on this morning's mission, and Sai had questioned his possession of a dick again. Honestly, did that guy have no common sense? What sort of insanity convinced Sai that it was okay to accuse a complete stranger of having no penis? Granted, Naruto wasn't much of a stranger to Sai anymore and still got the same insult, but really…

And why did everyone think the pervert was anything like Sasuke? They all said he looked similar – his hair, or his skin, or his eyes. Sai was nothing like Sasuke. Even when Sasuke's hair was wet it was longer than Sai's, and although pale, his complexion wasn't anywhere near Sai's zombie white. And the only similarity in their eyes was the colour. Actually, Sasuke's eyes were lighter, almost grey. Naruto supposed no one else had glared close enough into Sasuke's face to be able to tell.

But even if they had looked exactly the same, Sasuke had never been anywhere near as much as a bastard as Sai. Oh, he was a bastard. But at least he didn't insult Naruto's manhood. So what if they'd only just gotten to the age where they even began to consider things like that? That wasn't the point. It wasn't the kind of thing you said to someone the first time you said anything to them.

What had Sasuke said to Naruto the first time they'd spoken? Naruto couldn't remember. At this point he couldn't tell whether his memories of linking little fingers with a six-year-old Sasuke had really happened, or if they were an imagined fantasy of his days of regret and longing. Sometimes it still hit him hard that he'd failed to retrieve Sasuke. A big part of it was guilt, certainly, for breaking his promise to Sakura. Sakura, his love – his crush. He hadn't really loved her, back then. But she'd been so pretty, was still so pretty; but he knew her now, and some kinds of love ran deeper than physical appreciation. He still asked her out every now and then just for a joke, but always felt a kind of disappointment when she, with no ill intentions whatsoever, cleanly turned him down. But he'd made a promise to her and, love or not, she was his dear friend, and his shinobi code was never to go back on his word.

Bigger than that, however – if he let himself admit it – was his own selfish desire. Because he hadn't been strong enough: Sasuke was always stronger than him and Naruto had never been good enough to best him, ever. And because, from the bottom of his heart, all he wanted was Sasuke. He missed the days they clashed, ever at odds with each other, always ready to pick a fight, feeling oh so satisfied when they showed up at the hospital holding each other upright. He missed the days they fought side by side, watching each other's backs, covering each other's blind spots, working together. And he missed the days when he managed to drag Sasuke out for ramen, or when Sasuke insulted and teased him, and those rare grudging smiles that admitted that, just maybe, Sasuke considered Naruto a friend.

Naruto reached his tiny apartment and let himself in. He put his weapons away, then stripped to his boxers, tossing his dirty clothes into the growing laundry pile. Then he threw himself onto his bed and heaved a deep sigh.

He was doing it again – he was thinking about the space in his heart, bringing himself down for the sake of bringing himself down. It was as though he was afraid to lose his drive to continue his search for Sasuke. Of course he wouldn't lose his drive; not a day went by when he wasn't regretting not having reached his goal, whether he was stagnating in the village or busy with a mission or even out looking for Sasuke. His base state of being was frustration. Most of the time he could work his overflowing optimism into turning that into the energy he needed to continue his pursuit, but some days even he didn't have enough spirit to overcome the fact that no, Sasuke was not next to him. It got bad enough without him purposely bringing on the depression.

But it was no use. He'd gotten his mind started; there was no stopping now. Anyway, he'd been feeling a bit down all day today, and yesterday hadn't been great either. He could practically predict these lows now. They came every month or so, for anywhere up to a week. He knew girls got pretty moody when their cycles came around – maybe guys went through the same kind of thing. They just bitched less than girls, so Naruto didn't know if any of his male peers had a regular schedule. Everyone had their bad days; it wasn't up to him to track his comrades' mood swings. Not when he was so preoccupied with his own. Kakashi had muttered something about teenage self-obsession, but there wasn't much Naruto knew to do to avoid it. He thought he was doing pretty well, because most of the time all he could think of was Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't help, just once in a while, hoping (not wondering; he'd given up wondering because the answer was probably no) that Sasuke might sometimes think of him. Perhaps just as a fleeting thought, a distant memory – even a little. Did Sasuke ever think back on his days in Konoha? Did he miss it? It was one of Naruto's distant wishes, like how everyone vaguely dreamed about being famous. Sometimes, when he allowed himself to indulge in a little fantasizing, he imagined Sasuke really did want to come home, but was held back by something. He'd almost convinced himself, once, that Sasuke might return once Itachi was dead. That he'd show up at Konoha's gates and ask where Team Seven was, where Naruto was. That he'd look Naruto in the eye, and maybe say hello, long time no see. He might not say anything at all. Sasuke was like that. But in Naruto's dreams, Sasuke walked right back into his life as though he'd never been gone, and they'd stroll down the streets of Konoha and watch people in the market, or maybe Naruto would end up inviting Sasuke to his place for a meal because he owed him for something, and then they'd sit around on his bed talking, or maybe not talking, just enjoying each other's company. And then maybe Sasuke would be tired from a mission they'd had and would end up falling asleep against Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto might snicker at him for dozing off, or he might grumble and complain but he wouldn't be annoyed, really. And once he was sure Sasuke was asleep Naruto might just admit to himself that there was something nice about seeing Sasuke with all his defences down, his walls and masks falling away to reveal that he like Naruto was just a boy, just a boy with hopes and dreams and fears. And maybe his bangs would conceal his face, and Naruto would carefully tuck the dark hair behind an ear and realize how soft Sasuke's skin was, how soft his lips looked… how warm his body was next to Naruto's… How they were both in Naruto's bed, and he'd seen Sasuke's slender figure earlier when they'd gone for a dip in the river and he was imagining his hands over Sasuke's strong shoulders, his muscular chest, and down to his soft stomach, his slim waist, the jut of his hip bones…

Naruto could see the images playing against the backs of his eyelids. They teased him, taunted him, and he didn't know why they created themselves but he'd long ago given up resisting them. He watched, feeling his body stirring, as Sasuke awoke from his slumber, as he caught Naruto stroking his hair, as he pinned Naruto with his stare as he always did and, with nothing but a look, dared him to keep going. And Naruto did; his hand continued down to the back of Sasuke's neck, down to that curse mark, and Sasuke shivered and his eyelids dropped…

Naruto groaned and rolled onto his back, his body coursing with fire. He slid his hand down his torso and slipped it into his boxers, securing his hand around himself. He pumped quickly, breath coming shorter and louder as, within his mind, Sasuke's hands replaced his own, stroking him, pulling at him, moving with him—

A sharp rapping at his door nearly scared the wits out of him. He bolted upright and knocked his clock off his bedside table. It clattered loudly to the floor – there went his plan to stay quiet and pretend no one was home. He tucked himself back into his boxers, but it wasn't much help. The person knocked again; he called out, "Just a minute," and swore under his breath because his voice had come out thicker than usual. He cleared his throat, tugged his pants on, and tried to hide the evidence under his waistband. It would have to do. He crossed the short distance to his front door and opened it just a crack, hiding as best he could behind it.

It was Sai. "You left your report," he said, holding it out. "I thought I'd bring it to you."

"Oh. Thanks." Naruto took it, then tried to shut the door, but Sai slipped his foot into the crack before it could close.

"Didn't you say you were training?" Sai asked pleasantly, as Naruto pushed on the door, squishing his foot. "You haven't been gone an hour."

"I remembered I have to do the laundry," Naruto invented. It was a pretty good excuse in hindsight; it even offered a suggestion for why he wasn't wearing much.

"Would you like some help?"

"I'm alright, thanks." Naruto shoved at the door hard enough to break bone, but Sai didn't yield, nor did his pleasant expression so much as twitch. Instead, he got his shoulder into the crack and, before Naruto could brace himself, pried it open. Naruto's back hit the wall; he heard the door slam shut, then felt a body very close to his. Hips pressed dangerously against his erection, and his breath caught in his throat.

"What have you been doing here, Naruto?" Sai murmured, shifting his pelvis ever so slightly. "This doesn't look like training or laundry."

"It's none of your fucking business what I do in my own room," Naruto growled, cheeks flushing dark. "Get out, bastard."

"Are you quite sure you don't want any help?" Sai's voice was low; his face was all Naruto could see, those unfathomable eyes and that fake smile. Naruto was trapped against the wall, and no matter how he struggled he couldn't seem to move. His muscles were frozen. Sai had performed some sort of ninjutsu on him.

"Sai," Naruto hissed, "let me go and get the fuck out of my house."

"But it looks to me like you could use a _hand_."

Naruto gasped as, on the word _hand_, cold fingers plunged past his waistband and wrapped themselves around him. "S-Sai!"

"I take back everything I said about your penis," Sai smiled. He leaned in, mouth nearing Naruto's ear, as his hand began to move. "Tell me, Naruto, do you think of Sasuke often?"

Naruto abruptly ceased struggling against the ninjutsu bonds.

"I can't imagine why you'd want to draw the backside of a duck," he went on. "Your little doodle was rather reminiscent of the hairstyle of a certain Uchiha, I should think."

Naruto couldn't speak. His whole body was tingling with unwanted pleasure as Sai's hand moved smoothly up and down. It was all wrong, all wrong – but already his mind was warping the situation, replacing Sai with Sasuke…

"Tell me," murmured the voice in his ear, "do you think of him often? Do you dream of him? Do you long for him? Do you wish he were here, in Konoha? In your room? In your bed?"

The pressure against his body vanished – Sai had lifted the ninjutsu. Naruto, having just realized his eyes had squeezed shut of their own accord, snapped them open, ready to kill.

His heart stopped.

He was face to face with Sasuke.

Then Sasuke opened his mouth and said, in a voice that was deeper, more demanding, more confident, but ultimately the same as it used to be: "_Naruto_."

And Naruto came, his whole body going rigid as his seed spilled into Sasuke's still-pumping hand. He slumped against the wall, panting, his heart still racing.

"Sasuke," was the first thing that Naruto said when he had enough breath to speak. "Sasuke… you…"

Sasuke smirked. He leaned in until his lips brushed Naruto's ear as he breathed, "You're too easy to read, Naruto."

Naruto frowned, though his mind was clouded by the tingling sensation at his ear. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know it, don't you?" said Sasuke, casually tucking Naruto back into his pants. Even as he procured a tissue to clean off his hand he continued, "One of the rules of shinobi. Never show your emotions. The ANBU mask is a symbol of this. No wonder you're still a Genin."

"So are you," Naruto retorted, though with no anger or annoyance in his tone.

"Ah, but am I?"

Sasuke pulled back, but Naruto was already wide-eyed, for his voice had no longer been Sasuke's. In a smooth transition the illusion melted away, and Sai was smiling at him once more.

"S-Sai!"

Naruto swung, but Sai caught his fist easily, then blocked a kick, never losing his fake smile. Naruto burned with equal parts rage and humiliation. He felt unclean, deceived. "You – you bastard! You fucking used me, you—" He couldn't find words insulting enough.

"Why does it matter?" Sai asked, casually parrying all of Naruto's attacks. "For all intents and purposes, you were just given a hand job by Sasuke."

"You aren't him and you never will be!" Naruto roared. "You're trying to replace him! Taking his place in Team Seven, always trying to get on my good side, but you're _not Sasuke!_"

In a flash Sai had Naruto on his knees on the floor, Sai's knee digging into his back and his wrists pulled behind him, twisted just enough so that any further would be painful. Sai held both of Naruto's wrists in one hand and reached the other out to Naruto's head; Naruto braced himself, but the fingers in his hair were surprisingly gentle. He carefully tipped Naruto's head back and kissed him on the forehead.

"You obviously didn't know Sasuke as well as you thought you did," said Sai quietly, "if I could fool you."

"Get the fuck out of my apartment," he hissed, voice trembling.

Sai kissed him once more, on the cheek, then released him. Naruto lifted himself onto all fours, then sat on his heels, still trembling. Though he was wearing his pants, he felt naked, defenceless. The best he could do right now was wrap his arms around himself, his back to Sai, and avoid the bastard's eye.

Sai didn't leave, though. He sat down on the bed, watching Naruto placidly. "Are you wondering how I knew you wanted Sasuke?"

"I don't care. Get out."

"You can fuck him if you want."

This time there was a pause before Naruto replied, "I don't."

"You do."

"Not if it's just you faking it."

"So you admit to wanting sex with Sasuke?"

"Do you think it's possible for me to deny it now?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I suppose not." Naruto felt Sai's gaze leave him, and snuck a sideways glance. Sai was staring into space, looking almost thoughtful. "Tell me about bonds," he said.

Naruto scowled. "You know plenty about bonds."

"I have yet to discover what it is that drives you so strongly towards Sasuke."

"Join the club. You think I have any idea?"

"You maintain that he's your friend, your comrade. But that doesn't explain why you would dedicate your entire life to bringing him back, or why you want his body after six years. You've both grown considerably since then. Doesn't it feel wrong to want someone you've known as a child?"

"It's not like I want to do him as a twelve-year-old! I've grown, and so has he."

"Would you consider it as something of an obsession?" asked Sai.

Naruto could only stare.

"Come here," said Sai, patting the space on the bed beside him. "You look cold."

"I won't sit anywhere near you," Naruto growled, though his shivering was indeed mostly from the temperature now.

"I promise I won't bite." Sai held out a hand.

Naruto hated the idea that he could be restricted in his own home by someone else. If he wanted to sit on his bed, he'd damn well do so. He stood up and climbed in, ignoring Sai's offered hand, sitting with his knees drawn close and his back against the headboard, and pulled the covers up to his chin. From there he glared at Sai.

"If you want," said Sai, "I'll transform into Sasuke again. You can have him easily."

"You're not him," Naruto insisted.

"How do you know if he even wants to come back? What if he's happier where he is now?"

Naruto bit his lip. He wouldn't believe it was true, but he didn't know how to respond to the hypothesis.

"If you don't want a fake Sasuke, and you can't have the real one," Sai went on, "you can have me."

"I don't want you," he snapped.

Sai's voice and smile were as pleasant as ever when he said, "That's awfully harsh."

"A little hatred won't break you. Unfortunately."

Sai made a hand sign. His hair lengthened, his skin darkened slightly, his features warped – and within moments he'd become Sasuke. Naruto's eyes narrowed in distrust, but his heart set off racing the moment those eyes met his.

"Look at you." Sai-Sasuke reached out and Naruto flinched, but the hand just stroked his hair gently again. "You say you don't want a fake Sasuke, but you still react just at the sight of him. Are you really that starved for him?"

Naruto was utterly unable to stop himself from leaning into the touch. Of course he didn't know what Sasuke's body felt like. He'd never found out, and by now they'd both changed. His eyes closed of their own accord as the thumb traced the shell of his ear, as the hand slid down the curve of his neck. Already his body was tingling, longing for the proximity of another. The first image that came to mind was of Sasuke, but really, was it Sasuke he wanted?

Warm air teased his face. His eyes snapped open to find Sai, wearing no illusion, sitting in front of him. "Sai…"

Sai said nothing, but his hand slipped around Naruto. Naruto hesitated, then reluctantly shuffled over until he was sitting next to Sai on the edge of the bed, letting Sai's arm circle him and hold him tightly. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine it was Sasuke embracing him. If he closed his eyes, it didn't matter who it really was.

"I'm just hormonal, aren't I?" he murmured, as Sai's lips ghosted against his temple. "I'm just using Sasuke as an excuse to want sex."

"Maybe. Is that so wrong?"

Naruto frowned. "Shouldn't it be?"

"Like I told you, I'm perfectly happy to take Sasuke's form if that's how you'd prefer it."

"What, are you hormonal too?"

"Well, I'm only human." Sai nibbled Naruto's earlobe, and Naruto exhaled. Then he tensed again. Sai's actions stilled.

"This is wrong," Naruto mumbled. "You're not him. I shouldn't want you."

"Are you sure it's him you really want?"

"Why would you ask that?"

Sai stroked Naruto's hair gently. "Maybe, like you said, it's just hormones, the desire for another body. You've known Sasuke longer than anyone else, better than anyone else. It follows that he'd be the one your fantasies would fixate on."

"Why wouldn't I just think about Sakura, then? She's actually here, unlike Sasuke."

"We want what we can't have," Sai replied simply. "You've been chasing Sasuke for so long. Like I said, perhaps it's a manifestation of your obsession. Sasuke is more unattainable, so you want him more."

"For someone who doesn't understand bonds, you're analyzing me pretty thoroughly," muttered Naruto.

"I've been paying attention. _Because_ I don't know bonds, I've been watching you – to see if I can understand them through you."

"What, so you think you know me better than I do?" he growled.

"I never said that."

Naruto glared, then sighed. "You probably do. I've been chasing Sasuke for so long I've barely had time to think about anything else. How am I supposed to become Hokage if I can't even bring my best friend home?"

Sai remembered Naruto asking Sasuke this very same question. Sasuke had said Naruto was wasting his time, chasing after him when he could have been training.

"Which do you consider more important?" Sai asked.

Naruto's brow furrowed. "How can you ask me to choose?"

Sai touched a thumb to Naruto's forehead, coaxing Naruto to relax his muscles. His hand travelled down to the scars on Naruto's cheeks. "You don't have to. But think about it. One day you may have to let go of one."

"I can't let go of Sasuke. Not for anything." He allowed himself to lean a little further into Sai, allowing Sai to support him, to hold him. "I'd give up being a Chuunin – I'd go back to being a Genin if that helped bring Sasuke back."

Sai had to smile. "You love him, don't you?"

Naruto tensed.

"You think you're just hormonal, but that doesn't explain what you just said." Sai's hand found Naruto's hipbone and his thumb rubbed circles around it. Naruto relaxed tangibly in Sai's embrace. Sai smiled. "From what I've read, there are different kinds of love. For example, there's the love that means you enjoy being with someone and having their existence fulfil you. It may not be considered selfish, but it looks like that compared to a love where you would give up your most prized possession, your most important dream, even your life, because the person you love means more to you than anything."

_Even your life._ A memory flashed through Naruto's mind: piercing cold and thick fog, needles thrown at him with deadly accuracy, no way to dodge or block – and then suddenly, in front of him, Sasuke. Sasuke, who had purposely put himself straight in Haku's line of fire. Sasuke, who'd died in Naruto's arms. Sasuke, who had meant so much to Naruto that he'd snapped the Kyuubi's seal.

"You've always loved him, haven't you?"

Naruto looked up sharply, for there had been a tone to Sai's voice that he'd never heard before. Sai's usual smile was on, but there was something about his eyes that confirmed Naruto hadn't just been hearing things.

"Sai?" he said tentatively.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Do you… have you ever loved someone before?"

"Yes," he replied without hesitation. "My brother – my friend at Root. I think, if I have ever loved anyone, it was him. He was very important to me."

Naruto nodded. "And no one else?"

He sighed. "You're very perceptive, Naruto."

A pause, then Naruto nodded again. "I've been told that."

"You know, you were right earlier," said Sai, his hands still now. "For all intents and purposes, I have been replacing Sasuke. Officially, due to being placed on your team, but deliberately as well. I've been trying to fill that void in your heart."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Sai just looked at him, almost – almost sadly. It hit Naruto in a way he hadn't expected, and the words died in his throat.

"What I hadn't realized," Sai went on, voice much quieter now, "was that it's not a void at all. Your heart is full to the brim with your love for Sasuke, and no one's going to replace that. Anyway, compared to that selfless love of yours, mine is purely self-serving. I want you because you fulfil me. Because you've taught me to understand emotions, because you've blessed me with this thing they call love."

"Then why do you want me to be with Sasuke?"

Sai stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Naruto. Blue eyes watched him with a calm understanding, as though suddenly everything made sense.

"You say your love is selfish," Naruto murmured, "but you're giving me away."

Sai's lips pulled into a smile, though his eyes were still sad. "I guess you could say that."

Naruto didn't know what to say. It wasn't for lack of opinion on the matter – far from it: there were several conflicting messages in his heart and he wasn't sure which to choose. He looked into Sai's eyes for a long time, trying to gauge the answer Sai was waiting for, but Sai was still very much a mask to him, even after all these years.

So he placed his hand over Sai's and said, "Thank you."

"It's not something I'm controlling, but you're welcome." He stood. "Well, I've given you your report, so I should get going now. Finish that soon, alright?"

"Y…yeah. Okay."

Naruto saw Sai to the door, opening it for him. Sai stepped out, then turned back to look at Naruto once more.

"What?" said Naruto, puzzlement in his eyes.

Sai's gaze darted away. He looked… almost hesitant.

"Sai, are you—mmph!"

Naruto froze, stunned, as Sai grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. He began to struggle, but then he realized that the fingers in his hair were gentle, the lips on his soft. He felt his eyelids flutter shut, but before his body could respond Sai was pulling away again. His eyes snapped open again to see Sai giving him that practiced smile once more.

"See you later, then, Naruto," he said cheerfully, and left.

* * *

><p>I have no clue what to do with the third and final chapter and no one to bounce ideas off of. If you think you can help, PM me telling me <strong>how you can be of use<strong>. I won't accept people I don't think will be helpful, so be descriptive!

I know this makes a total of three unfinished stories on my profile, which irks me, but then I'll probably have a lot of things there that might never get completed. Bah. Well, it's about time my profile got used for something other than finished works.

R+F


	2. Sasuke

**Chapter Two: **Sasuke

**Words in Chapter Two:** 4761

* * *

><p><em>Three years later<em>

There was no sound but for the leaves whispering against each other in the warm summer breeze. It was as though every person in the crowd was holding their breath. Standing in the main gate of Konoha, given a wide berth by the ANBU teams surrounding the section, was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Blue eyes glittered behind a vulpine mask, half-blinded by memories. Sasuke had grown in these six years since Naruto had last seen him – they all had, but seeing the change like this was stunning: at twenty-one, he was much taller, with a dark grace to his lean limbs. His hair was cropped shorter, neater than he'd kept it before, though still in the same style; his face was slender with high cheekbones, thin lips, a defined nose, an elegant brow. His narrow eyes analyzed the crowd with a stoic superiority and his posture had lost its crude arrogance, leaving only discipline and poise. He had forsaken the traditional style of Orochimaru's and Akatsuki's clothing, minimizing into a sleek, form-fitting look without superfluous details. Naruto could see the toned muscles under the pale skin, the strength behind the almost delicate figure, and for a moment he forgot how to breathe.

Sasuke's insight had evolved tenfold since he'd first developed his Sharingan. He was at the point where he could analyze a ninja within moments of looking at them, Sharingan or not, and judge their strength, their self-worth, their fear. He could identify a person by their posture, their movement, their chakra: this was why, even though every ANBU member wore a mask to hide their identity, Sasuke could pinpoint Uzumaki Naruto immediately. The Jinchuuriki's hair had darkened, now the colour of warm gold, sticking down more than out with the added length. He held himself with confidence, like a man who believed in his own strength but was aware of his weaknesses, a man who never held himself above others, never looked down on those under his station. The boy Sasuke knew had grown into a man, and there was a solidity about his presence that somehow comforted the rogue ninja.

Then Naruto's attention was pulled elsewhere. Sasuke watched Naruto as everyone else watched Sasuke, and those blue eyes turned away to someone behind their owner. A gloved hand slipped into Naruto's, a lion mask appearing over his shoulder. The blonde returned his eyes to Sasuke, more confident now. Naruto's fingers tightened around the hand.

Sasuke's fingers tightened around his sword.

Instantly three teams of ANBU were upon him. Sasuke, caught off guard, was pinned to the ground and rendered immobile within seconds.

"Wait!"

Sasuke's heart squeezed tight. He recognized that voice. It was deeper than before, having lost the annoying whine of a decade ago, but it was nevertheless still the same. He raised his head to see the blonde running up to him.

Naruto lifted a hand to remove his mask. Sasuke caught a sliver of tanned skin, the edge of a whisker-like scar, the line of a strong jaw, before a gloved hand wrapped itself around Naruto's wrist, stopping him short.

"Don't," said the lion-masked ANBU.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the voice. "Sai," he hissed.

"Your memory is impeccable," said Sai. His stock smile, though hidden behind the lion mask, was clearly audible in his voice.

"Sai," Naruto said, his tone one of warning. He twisted his arm out of Sai's grasp and pulled his mask off. His eyes were still as bright and alive as they'd ever been, though his expression told of a newfound maturity and self-acceptance. This wasn't something Sasuke had expected: though Naruto had always hidden it well, Sasuke had always known that the blond had never felt as strong as he'd acted. But now there was little trace of that insecurity left in the man's demeanour. He'd been acknowledged – he'd been fulfilled. It filled Sasuke's heart with dread.

"Let him go," said Naruto, and the ANBU teams lifted off Sasuke immediately.

Sasuke stood slowly, brushed himself off, gave himself time to register this balance in power. Then he looked up.

He was eye to eye with Naruto. It struck him somewhat that they were exactly the same height – Naruto had always been shorter, and to be at eye level with him unsettled the Uchiha in a way he didn't quite understand. But he regarded Naruto just as coolly as he had the other ninjas, hoping Naruto's insight wasn't quite as precise as his own.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, in barely more than a breath. His eyes were flooded with emotions, all crystal clear to see even for someone without Sharingan-born insight. At least in that respect he hadn't changed one bit.

"Naruto," Sasuke replied. He had so much to say, but the desire to hear Naruto's words held him in suspense.

Naruto stared at him. The whole village was quiet; even the wind had died. They were at a standstill.

Then Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke. He hugged him tightly, and Sasuke could feel Naruto shaking. This he'd predicted, from the waver in those blue eyes, the tension in his shoulders. What he hadn't expected at all was for his own body to mimic the very same tremor. He did not expect to raise his hands and return the hug even more tightly than Naruto was already holding him. He did not expect the swelling, pounding feeling in his chest, the way it hurt, the way he didn't want it to stop.

He did expect the look in Sai's eyes when he looked over Naruto's shoulder.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "I missed you."

"…Yeah." Against his mind's wishes, his heart spoke directly to his body, coaxing him to turn his head towards Naruto's and take a deep breath of his scent, a smell that flooded him with memories. It was too much. His body tensed up, and Naruto took the hint and pulled back.

Naruto watched him a moment longer, then turned to the ANBU teams. "You can go," he said. Sasuke was once again surprised by the confidence in Naruto's voice – like it was normal for him to command ANBU teams – but then there was a lot about Naruto that wasn't quite the same anymore.

Sai touched Naruto's shoulder, but Naruto just shook his head. Sai hesitated, then nodded to the ANBU teams, evidently second in command. The ANBU teams disappeared, landing in the crowd to send the villagers back home.

"Naruto…" Sai murmured. There was something about his tone, something about the emotions in his strange, almost robotic eyes that filled Sasuke's heart with hatred.

Naruto frowned, lost in conflicts within his own heart. "You're the one who suggested it."

Sasuke looked from one to the other, feeling distinctly out of the loop. There was definitely something these two had discussed, something regarding this situation. Perhaps what Naruto would do if Sasuke ever did come back. But then why did Sai care? Why did he look at Naruto with those eyes? Why had he taken Naruto's hand? What was Sai to Naruto, and why did it make Sasuke's blood boil?

Naruto was staring at the ground, but Sai watched him for a moment longer before conceding. "Goodbye," he said in a near-whisper.

"Wait—" Naruto began, whipping around, but Sai had already vanished in the typical ANBU style. Disappointment etched itself in the lines of the blonde's posture. Sasuke watched him expectantly, but his gaze had dropped back to the ground, his face turned away. So Sasuke took the time to soak in Naruto's appearance, burning it in his mind after years of separation. His mind churned with questions about Sai, but he couldn't voice a single one.

So instead he asked, "You the Hokage now?"

Naruto started, whipping around, as though he'd forgotten Sasuke was there. Sasuke frowned at this.

"Hokage? No, not yet," said Naruto. "Granny Tsunade's still got that position. But most of the ANBU answer to me."

"I noticed. Even Sai listens to you. Hasn't he been in ANBU much longer?"

Naruto flinched when Sasuke said Sai's name, for although his tone was casual, barbed wire edged his voice like it was masquerading as a safety net.

"Well?" said Sasuke, the barbed wire creeping inwards. "Aren't you going to tell me, 'It's not what it looks like'?"

Naruto dropped his gaze, no longer able to hold onto Sasuke's. Just like that, he shattered any naïve hope Sasuke had been clinging to. Sasuke's brow furrowed as he felt a distinct, painful pang in his heart.

"…That's it then," Sasuke mumbled. "This is what you've gotten up to while I've been gone." He hated the bitterness in his voice, the resentment, the accusation. It was like he'd asked Naruto to keep a promise before he'd left, and Naruto had broken it. But he hadn't, so why did he feel so betrayed?

He glanced up and happened to meet bright blue eyes, and he knew why.

It was because Naruto was taking it like he'd betrayed Sasuke. Like he'd broken the promise. And if they both felt that way, didn't that mean there _had_ been a promise? Somewhere between the lines of Naruto's devotion to get Sasuke back, they'd made an unspoken pact – Naruto would always be dedicated to Sasuke, would always come back to him in the end. There would be no other. Sakura, perhaps, might be the only exception to this rule – after all, Naruto had been attracted to her long before this pact had been made, and she was someone Sasuke knew, but even then Sasuke was a priority. But a newcomer, a replacement?

The guilt in Naruto's eyes hurt Sasuke almost more than the betrayal itself. At least that was clearly written, unlike the shaky terms of this implied oath. Sasuke dropped his gaze, even turned away slightly, suddenly feeling both overly aggressive and far too vulnerable at the same time.

"If that's how it is," Sasuke said in barely more than a whisper, "I have no business here."

He turned towards the gate, turned his back on Naruto, on Konoha.

"Sasuke, wait—"

Sasuke grabbed his sword and whipped around, but his blade was met with a kunai, the clash ringing in the air.

"What place do I have anymore?" Sasuke shouted, his expression twisting into fury and pain. He leapt back, then lunged forward for another attack, but this was also blocked. He lashed blow after blow at Naruto, wanting nothing more than to slice him open. "Everywhere I go, I don't belong! Orochimaru's dead. Akatsuki's dead. Madara's gone, Kabuto's gone, Team Hawk is gone. Nobody wants me anymore. But it never mattered to me, and you know why? Because all this time you were chasing after me!"

Naruto's eyes flashed in surprise, but his defences stayed solid. He didn't fight back, didn't launch an offence, but simply held his own as Sasuke forced all his rage on him.

"Because I knew that no matter how fucked up I was, no matter how much you thought I didn't care, you'd keep trying to bring me back like you had any right to dictate what I did with my life. Because I knew that there was a place for me, even if I didn't want it, even if I chose not to take it. Because I knew there was one idiot in this whole world who gave a flying fuck about me. But what do you do?" he spat, his moves now erratic because his vision was blurring wetly and he couldn't quite see where he was going. "You go and fucking _replace _me! You stop looking for me, you fill that void in your heart with someone else, you move on with your life and find someone who'll actually admit they're in love with—"

Naruto gasped, faltering, and Sasuke's sword plunged through his guard. Sasuke's heart seized with terror, but there was too much momentum in his attack; the blade pierced skin, slicing through the ANBU vest and the shirt underneath, slashing Naruto's side open.

Sasuke dropped the weapon like it was a bomb; it clattered to the ground moments before Naruto fell to his knees. Immediately Sasuke was kneeling there in front of him, heart hammering, as blood dripped onto the cobblestones.

"Sa…suke…" Naruto coughed, and collapsed onto his good side, one hand clutching his wound. His free hand lifted shakily, and Sasuke immediately grabbed it.

"Shit – I'm sorry—" Sasuke stammered. "Naruto—"

Naruto smiled at this, bewildering the rogue. "I think… that's the first time I've ever heard you apologize," he whispered. "Do you really… love me?"

This flustered Sasuke more than he knew how to handle. His eyes darted around the area, looking for some sort of distraction, but there was no one around. "I – I'll take you to the hospital," he said. "Listen, Naruto, you'd better not fucking die on me now—"

Naruto laughed at this, then winced as pain lanced through his side. "I won't die," he said. "I'm stronger than that. Just – wrap the wound with my shirt or something."

Sasuke was at work immediately. He eased Naruto's vest off, then slit the shirt open with Naruto's discarded kunai. Carefully, so carefully, he helped Naruto sit up, then quickly wrapped the wound. Then, before Naruto could protest or even try to stand on his own, Sasuke slipped his arms under the blonde and picked him up.

"S-Sasuke—"

"Shut up," Sasuke snapped, and leapt up to the rooftops.

—

It took a while for Sasuke to figure out a way to explain Naruto's wound without faulting himself. Naruto had fallen unconscious somewhere along the way to the hospital (which Sasuke found easily despite nearly a decade away from Konoha), so Sasuke had no one to back him up, and he found it much more difficult to defend himself, a defected, traitorous ninja, shirt soaked with the blood from Naruto's wound, his blood-spattered sword was still lying at the gate into the village next to a shattered fox mask. But the medical ninja favoured healing to blaming and soon enough Naruto was sitting up in a hospital bed, rattling off some story about them training together for old time's sake and getting carried away. They believed him at once, and Sasuke got a place to shower and some hospital slacks to change into. He went to see Naruto in his hospital room half an hour later, distinctly unsuited to the baggy outfit, pointedly not looking at the patient in the bed.

"Well, don't just stand there," said Naruto, smiling. "Close the door and come sit down."

Sasuke silently obeyed, pulling up the chair next to the window so he could sit by Naruto's bed. He stared at his knees, almost wishing the commotion could have lasted longer to postpone the questions he knew Naruto was going to ask.

"You know, Sasuke," Naruto began quietly, and Sasuke braced himself. But Naruto just said, "When Sai first confessed his love to me, he told me that he'd been trying to fill the void in my heart, trying to replace you."

Sasuke felt, simultaneously, relief at being let off the hook and dread for the story he was about to be told. But curiosity overwhelmed them both, so he stayed silent, even risking a peek up at Naruto. Naruto was watching his hands contemplatively, reminiscing.

"It was… an odd day," said Naruto. "We'd just finished a mission and we were filling out reports, and I was slacking off doodling. It wasn't until Sai said my doodle looked like a duck's butt that I realized I'd been thinking of you."

"A what?"

Naruto laughed and looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke was stunned by the happiness in those blue eyes.

"You do know your hair's ridiculous, right?" Naruto said, still chuckling. "But it suits you. And I mean that in the best possible way."

Sasuke frowned, trying to work out the implication that he suited looking like a duck's ass.

"Well, I forgot my report at the academy, so Sai came to give it back to me. And we talked for a long time, and he made me realize that I really did resent him for trying to replace you. I felt just the same as you do. But you know what he told me?"

"Do I want to know?"

"He said, 'It's not a void at all. Your heart is full to the brim with your love for Sasuke, and no one's going to replace that.' He told me that no matter how hard he tries, he's never going to be able to replace you. And he's right."

"Then why does every sign say he has?"

At this the contentment in Naruto's eyes faded, replaced by that guilt again, the guilt Sasuke's heart should have met with vindication. Instead he just felt pain.

"Because… because after a while, I also started trying to replace you," Naruto murmured.

The fact that Naruto was admitting it hurt less than Sasuke had expected. In fact, he felt almost… reassured.

"Sai is… well, I guess he fulfilled the part of me that you never did," said Naruto quietly. "You know, people say he looks a lot like you. I can kind of see where they're coming from, but I wouldn't say you're similar at all. He… always teased me. About not having a penis." He chuckled. "I always thought he was such an asshole. Worse than you, if you can imagine that."

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered. But he wasn't really annoyed. In fact, the slight insult made him feel more normal. Banter was what he was used to with Naruto.

"But he showed me he cared about me," Naruto went on, avoiding Sasuke's gaze again now. "I guess… I was tired of chasing after someone who would never acknowledge me. You know what I'm like, Sasuke. All I wanted was for someone to like me."

Sasuke didn't have the courage to tell Naruto he did.

"I've never had anyone. When I met you, and Sakura, and Kakashi, my life turned around. You especially… it was like you knew how I felt, even if we never said anything. But I guess that's changed, seeing how much I'm talking right now." He scratched his head sheepishly. "We've changed, Sasuke. I've changed, more than I'd have liked, maybe. I… forgot my promise to Sakura, to myself. I guess it doesn't matter, if you're back, because that means I don't have to fulfil that promise to Sakura anymore. But the one I made to myself…"

"You forgot me," Sasuke breathed.

The sorrow in Naruto's eyes was sharp. "No, Sasuke… I let go of you. I gave up on you. It's worse."

Sasuke couldn't blame him, but once more he couldn't voice it. Every time he tried, his pride beat him down. Naruto seemed to understand this, though, when he looked at Sasuke.

"You know," said Naruto, "you don't have to stay here."

"I told you, I've got nowhere else to go."

"I meant in this room. Go explore Konoha. It's changed a bit since you left. Not much, but a bit. I'll be let go soon enough."

"My statement still stands."

"Aw, don't be like that." Naruto grinned. "There's so much to see! It's been nearly ten years, Sasuke. Go on."

"You don't want me here, do you?"

Naruto's expression changed suddenly and he quickly amended, "That's not what I meant. I just don't want to hold you back."

"You're not holding me back," he snapped. "You're the only thing holding me to anything at all."

Naruto looked surprised at this.

"That isn't news to you," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto smiled sadly. "How is it, Sasuke, than you can be so clingy and so headstrong at the same time?"

He practically bristled. "I'm not _clingy_."

"You want to do your own thing, yet you still want me to be your anchor. It makes sense, I guess, but I'm only human, Sasuke. I… I can only tolerate so much. If you drift too long you might lose the rope holding you to me."

Sasuke frowned. "I already have, haven't I? You've tied yourself to someone else. You're not my anchor anymore."

"Sure I am. I'm what brought you back, right?"

"Don't you get all cocky about it—"

"I'm not. I'm just glad I didn't have to break my promise to Sakura. It would have been worse than breaking the promise to myself. Speaking of which, she'd love to see you," said Naruto, perking right up. "She's working a full shift here today, but maybe when she gets off she can visit you. I'm only gonna be here for a couple of hours. You don't have a place to stay, do you?"

"What, you think I'd magically have some flat waiting for me? They've probably cleared out my old place, after I ditched. I stopped paying rent, after all." He sighed. "Do you have room at your place?"

Naruto glanced away a little too quickly. "No, 'fraid not."

"…Naruto?"

"W-well, there's only one bed, and—"

"I'll sleep on the floor; I don't mind."

"You – I…" Naruto hesitated, then sighed. "…I'd have to ask Sai."

Sasuke paled. "You're _living_ with him?"

"Sasuke—"

"What, are you fucking married?" Sasuke shouted, vaulting out of his chair. "Sharing a place, sharing a bed – I suppose you're sharing your body with him too?"

Naruto flinched. "That's none of your business."

"That's a yes, then," Sasuke spat. "Fine. _Fine_. You stay with your – with this replacement. I'm getting the fuck out of here."

"Sasuke—" Naruto tossed the covers away, scrambling out of bed, but bloody red eyes pierced him.

"Don't," said Sasuke, pain in his voice, in his eyes. "You'll reopen your wound."

"I'm healed," said Naruto dismissively, standing up. He lifted his shirt and pulled away the bandages to reveal that his wound had already sealed itself, leaving only a faint scar. "Kyuubi's power has increased a lot. Sasuke, please don't leave."

"Go back to Sai," Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "At least he'll actually show you he loves you."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke tried to twist out of Naruto's grasp, but Naruto jerked on his arm, pulled him in, and pressed their lips together.

Sasuke froze, utterly shocked. Then he grabbed Naruto's shoulders and slammed him against the wall, pressing against him with his own body. He reached for the door and turned the lock.

"S-Sasuke?"

"You'd better want this," Sasuke hissed into Naruto's ear, grinding harshly against him. "You'd better fucking want this, because I do _not_ want to have to rape you."

"You've got serious problems," Naruto panted, but his hands were pulling Sasuke closer to him, his head tipping to give Sasuke's mouth access to his neck.

"Do you want it on the bed, or right here against the wall?" asked Sasuke breathlessly, fingers fumbling at the fastener on Naruto's trousers. He finally got it free and plunged his hand into Naruto's boxers, grabbing him forcefully. He wasn't making this gentle. He wasn't waiting for Naruto to catch up. He tugged and squeezed, reducing Naruto to a puddle in his arms. "Well?"

"Bed," Naruto gasped. He pushed Sasuke back towards the bed; Sasuke pulled him the rest of the way, tossing him onto the bed and following after. Naruto scrambled onto his back. He barely had time to situate himself before Sasuke had their lips locked. Sasuke's hands slid down to rid Naruto of his trousers and boxers, tugging them down as Naruto opened the front of Sasuke's pants for him. Once Naruto was bare, Sasuke pushed thighs apart roughly. Naruto resisted just enough to make Sasuke's blood boil, but not enough to truly imply defiance. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him and ground against him. He nipped Naruto's earlobe hard enough to cause pain, twisting it between his teeth in displeasure.

"Unless you've got lube on you, this is gonna hurt," Sasuke breathed.

"Well aren't you just brimming with experience," said Naruto drily. "I can take it, bastard."

"Good." Sasuke plunged two spit-slicked fingers into Naruto, stretching him. Naruto winced, but made no complaint. Still, Sasuke slowed down, working carefully, like he really did mean to prepare Naruto instead of just barrelling through the formalities. Like he didn't want to hurt Naruto. Which didn't make a lot of sense, considering how roughly he'd treated him before, but then the shock on Sasuke's face when he'd sliced Naruto open told the same story as the almost tender way Sasuke's fingers stroked Naruto from the inside, how his other hand smoothed down the blonde's torso, how his mouth caressed Naruto's skin. Not only did Sasuke genuinely seem to care more than Sai, but he also seemed much more passionate, and Naruto couldn't decide whether to melt under the sweet sensations or shudder at the blaze already forming in the pit of his stomach.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked, his voice thick with lust and impatience, but low in concern. Naruto's eyelids fluttered.

"Yeah," he breathed. "I'm ready."

Sasuke slipped his fingers out, slicked himself with more spit, and gently pressed against Naruto's entrance. He moved forward slowly, carefully, watching for Naruto's reactions, pausing whenever Naruto tensed. But Naruto had done it worse with Sai before, had revelled in the pain, and compared to the casual way he and Sai slept together this was filled to the brim with meaning that he couldn't quite parse. But it made the pleasure all the sweeter as Sasuke finally slid all the way in, lips ghosting against Naruto's forehead. Naruto slid his hands into coarse black hair, sighing.

It seemed Sasuke's frantic desperation had all but vanished by now as he began to move little by little. So maybe he wasn't a virgin either, but doing this with Naruto made him feel like it all over again – the sparking, glowing sensation in his chest, the urge to hold Naruto close and never let go, the urge to tear Sai apart for tainting Naruto's body. Naruto's arms were wrapped tight around Sasuke as he moaned Sasuke's name, arching his back, rocking in time with Sasuke's accelerating thrusts. Sasuke didn't understand it – he didn't understand what made fucking Naruto so much better than doing any stranger on the street, the girls at the bars, the boys in the whore houses, even the people he'd teamed up with and come to know. Naruto didn't necessarily fuck any better than some of them, nor did he try to pander to Sasuke's fetishes, but being with him just meant so much more. The way he clung to Sasuke, the way he called his name, the way he kissed Sasuke like there was no one else. Sasuke had experienced it all before, but none of it held a candle to how much he felt here, now, with Naruto. He couldn't think of any explanation other than the fact that it was just Naruto, and he surged to his climax faster than ever, burying his face in the blonde's neck as he felt Naruto's muscles clamp around him, as he reached down to grab Naruto and send him careening over the edge as well.

They lay there panting for minutes afterwards; Sasuke slipped out of Naruto and collapsed onto him, sweaty and hot. Eventually Naruto lifted his arms and gently hugged Sasuke, snuggling into his shoulder.

"Sasuke?" he whispered.

"Wha'd'you want?" Sasuke mumbled.

"I love you."

Sasuke stiffened.

"That isn't news to you," said Naruto.

"What about…?" Sasuke couldn't say his name.

Naruto's smile faded, but he was still calm. "Sai and I agreed, three years ago, when we… got together, officially. We agreed what would happen if you came back."

"He was the one who suggested it?" said Sasuke, remembering the conversation he'd watched before.

Naruto nodded. "He knows he'll always come second."

"Then why do you sound so pained about it?"

He frowned. "Because I don't think he deserves to suffer just because I love you more. It's like the two of you are forcing to make a choice, and either way one of you is going to lose and I'm going to hurt no matter what I decide."

"I don't want you to choose him," Sasuke murmured.

"I don't want to choose him either."

"If he understands it, then why does it matter? Don't beat yourself up over it. He's said his part."

"I guess." Naruto's voice was filled with sadness. Sasuke kissed his cheek, held him tighter, and Naruto couldn't help but smile. "I missed you, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. "I missed you too."

* * *

><p>Some of you will have noticed that the sex scene in this chapter is less explicit than most of the ones I've written before. This is because that isn't the point of this fanfiction. In this context sex is only an extension of their relationship, which is my focus here. I only left as much description as was required to get their emotions across.<p>

I have no ideas whatsoever for chapter three. As you can see now that I've posted everything I have, the story's at a crossroads. Like Naruto said, either way we go, someone loses. Before anyone suggests it, no, I will not write a threesome. And no, I will not push Naruto out of the situation and put Sai and Sasuke together. Chapter three is titled "Naruto" and focuses on his choice and the consequences thereof. I doubt the ending can be entirely happy. Apparently I'm fond of bittersweet.

So I'm thinking I'd like a beta for this final chapter. It's a short job, but I'd like someone who's familiar with and attached to all three characters, someone who I can brainstorm with. If you think you can help, PM me telling me **how you can be of use**. I won't accept people I don't think will be helpful, so be descriptive!

R+F


End file.
